Dulce y maldita dependencia
by irmmm
Summary: Depender tanto de alguien quizás no sea bueno. Kari siempre ha dependido de su hermano, pero ¿qué pasa si no puede protegerla siempre?


Se encontraba bajo un gris y nublado cielo sentada sobre un banco de un color verdoso, miraba hacia el suelo mientras se sostenía la cabeza con sus manos. A lo lejos se oía como alguien gritaba su nombre, pero no se inmutó hasta que aquel chico rubio de ojos azulados llegó hasta a ella.

—Bueno a ver ¿Me vas a decir qué es lo que te pasa?-Dijo él con las manos sobre las rodillas y fatigado después de la carrera que se había pegado.

Ella abrió la boca dispuesta a intentar decir algo pero no consiguió nada.

El rubio se sentó a su lado con la mirada llena de preocupación, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro la volvió a preguntar.

—Estás muy rara Kari, vamos dime que es lo que ocurre.

—No, nada, es que...- No encontraba palabras en ese momento.

—Dime.- Insistió él.

—Me está volviendo a pasar T.k, es eso.- Miraba hacia el frente con los ojos perdidos.

— ¿El qué?- Confuso y aún más preocupado que antes. — ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—El mar, aquella oscuridad, el sentir que desaparezco, otra vez me está pasando—Dijo algo alterada.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Aún más se alteró el chico. — No puede ser, otra vez no, mierda.

La castaña se llevó las manos a sus ojos para después deslizarlas hacia abajo por su rostro mientras suspiraba. Miró al suelo de nuevo y murmuró un sonido casi inexistente, pero que su novio fue capaz de entender. ¨Hermano.¨ fue lo que ella murmuró en un suspiro.

—No me puedo creer lo que acabo de oír Kari. —Apretando los dientes y mostrando algo de rabia. — ¿Aún esperas que tu hermano te proteja? ¿No te das cuenta de que no va a estar aquí siempre? ¡De que ahora mismo no está!- Terminó gritando dando un golpe al banco.

Ella no contestó, solamente miraba al suelo con tristeza en sus ojos.

— ¿Es que yo no te importo? Acaso ¿No confías en mí para protegerte? Soy yo el que en estos momentos está a tu lado, el que te debería ayudar y proteger, ¿No te das cuenta?- Gritó mientras se levantaba bruscamente.

— ¡Deja de gritarme! Tú no lo entiendes.- Reaccionó ella levantando la voz y mirándole a los ojos.

— ¡No! La que no lo entiendes eres tú Kari, soy tu novio y ni siquiera esperas que yo te ayude, quiero protegerte y no me dejas. —

— ¡Nunca me podrás proteger como mi hermano me protege! Deja de intentarlo. —Sus palabras se clavaron en el corazón del rubio, que reaccionó dándose media vuelta y marchándose bruscamente. Al momento ella se sintió culpable por aquellas palabras que hace un momento había dicho, y apretando sus labios, comenzó a llorar.

* * *

Se situó bajo la ducha perdiéndose en aquel chorro de agua templada, dejándose llevar por unos momentos. En realidad, desde que su hermano Taichi se fue a estudiar a la universidad, notaba que estaba algo perdida, que algo no iba bien en ella misma, su hermano siempre había sido importante en su vida, pero no imaginaba que tanto. Últimamente no se encontraba del todo bien, incluso después de años, volvía a sentir como aquella oscuridad le llamaba. Fue hace unos días cuando empezó a sentirse de esa forma.

Después de unos minutos bajo la ducha, empezó a sentir como el agua se enfriaba hasta volverse casi helada, se dispuso a salir, cuando notó bajo sus pies bastante más agua de la que su ducha podía almacenar. Bajó su mirada y así era, aquella agua le cubría los pies, pero no era agua normal, era agua de mar, de aquel mar que ella conocía. Intentó salir con rapidez de la bañera, no le fue fácil ya que se había formado una especie de niebla a su alrededor, sin ver nada acabó resbalando y dándose un golpe contra la pared de su baño, no muy fuerte pero debido al mareo que sentía, lo suficiente como para quedarse inconsciente por unos segundos. Cuando abrió los ojos encontró a su madre muy preocupada intentando que despertara, miró hacia su alrededor, la niebla había desaparecido. Su madre la ayudó a levantarse y la sostuvo hasta llegar a su cama.

* * *

Llegaba a casa después del instituto, agotada y desganada, lanzó su mochila encima de la cama y se dispuso a ir a la cocina a saludar a su madre.

—Hola mamá. —Sus palabras sonaban sin ganas.

—Hola cariño, enseguida comemos, ¿vale?

—Vale.

—Por cierto, en el contestador había una llamada de un teléfono que no conocía y he llamado por si era importante, me ha dicho que era T.K y preguntaba por ti, llámale en cuanto puedas.

— ¿T.K? —Suspiró— Está bien. Mamá, por cierto. —Continuó la castaña.

—Dime hija.

— ¿Ha llamado Tai, o algo?

—Pues la verdad es que no, estará muy ocupado con las clases, ¿Tienes algo que decirle?

—No, solo era por curiosidad, nada importante. —Respondió decepcionada y mostrando una falsa sonrisa. Quizás hablar con él no iba a solucionar nada, pero ella se sentía algo más protegida solo con unas simples palabras de su querido hermano.

* * *

Tumbada sobre su cama, observaba una fotografía de ella y Taichi juntos cuando eran pequeños. Sintió como algo le oprimía el pecho, una mezcla entre dolor, nostalgia, amor y rencor. Ella le quería mucho, pero se sentía algo traicionada. Recordó una de las muchas ocasiones en las que Taichi había estado junto a ella;

Era Navidad y toda la familia Yagami se encontraba reunida, había nevado afuera por lo que Taichi y sus primos se disponían a salir para jugar con la nieve. Kari como era de costumbre, estaba enferma y no pudo salir. En brazos de su madre, ella observaba como todos se marchaban a jugar, por lo que empezó a llorar, estirando sus pequeños brazos en dirección a la puerta que daba a la calle.

—Cariño, ¿Qué te pasa? No puedes salir, estás malita. —La dijo su madre mientras la mecía con la pierna intentando calmarla. Kari solamente aumentó su llanto, acompañado de una pequeña tos.

Sintió una mano sobre su corto cabello, abrió sus llorosos ojos y encontró la figura de su hermano mayor. Él la cogió en brazos, haciendo que dejara de llorar.

—Me quedaré aquí contigo ¿Vale? —La sonrió, provocando el mismo resultado en la pequeña.

¨Dijiste que estarías siempre conmigo, que me protegerías.¨ Se dijo hablándose a sí misma, se dispuso a romper la fotografía con rabia pero en el último segundo se frenó, la miró de nuevo y la arrugó formando una especie de bola, con rabia dio un grito y la estampó contra la pared. A continuación golpeó repetidas veces dicha pared hasta dejarse la mano completamente enrojecida y dolorida, comenzó a llorar apoyando su espalda contra la puerta.

Sentía una especie de ansiedad durante todos aquellos días, un dolor de cabeza que parecía no pasar nunca y miedo por volver a desaparecer. Sus sentimientos y pensamientos eran algo bipolares, a veces culpaba a su hermano por haberla abandonado, otras se culpaba a ella misma por ser tan egoísta y no querer dejarle vivir su vida.

* * *

Caminaba bajo los árboles deshojados, pisando aquellas hojas de colores otoñales, una vez más volvía a casa después del instituto. Sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, ella se detuvo y giró para encontrarse con Takeru, el cual la miraba seriamente a los ojos.

—Hola T.K— Saludó.

—Kari, no me has llamado. —Dijo mientras quitaba su mano del hombro de la castaña y con algo de decepción.

—Lo siento, se me ha pasado, de verdad que lo siento. —En realidad no se había encontrado con ganas para hablar con alguien y aún menos con T.K, después de lo sucedido.

—Ya… en fin, ¿podemos hablar ahora?

—No me encuentro bien, ¿No podemos hablar en otro momento? —Sus palabras no convencieron al rubio.

—No, vamos a hablar ahora. —Afirmó convencido, a lo que ella suspiró. —No puedo seguir viéndote así Kari, no me explicas nada y eso hace que no te pueda ayudar, por eso te dije aquello el otro día. Lo siento, sé que te ofendí, entiendo el aprecio que tienes a tu hermano, pero lo único que te pido es que también cuentes conmigo, porque creo que eso es lo importante en una relación y si no hay eso, yo no…—

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Interrumpió ella con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Quiero que sepas que yo te quiero mucho, ya no solo como tu novio, si no como amigo, y que pase lo que pase, me importarás. —Suavizó sus palabras pronunciándolas lo más delicadamente posible, aunque al mismo tiempo su corazón se partía en pedazos.

—Me estás dejando—Consiguió musitar ella mientras las lágrimas brotaban sobre su rostro.

Él la rodeó con sus brazos, mientras ella se aferró a su pecho, dejando en su camiseta la marca de aquellas lágrimas.

—Por favor T.K, no me dejes, ha sido todo culpa mía, perdóname. —Intentó decir a pesar de que el llanto ahogaba algunas de sus palabras. El chico solo la acarició la cabeza sin dejar de abrazarla, en sus ojos asomaban algunas lágrimas pero consiguió aguantarlas. —Dejaré que me protejas, es más, quiero que me protejas, por favor. Seguiré adelante sin depender de mi hermano, de verdad. —Lo abrazó aún más fuerte.

Takeru finalmente soltó algunas lágrimas tras escuchar aquellas palabras. Intentó hacerse el fuerte pero ella le importaba demasiado. Cogió la barbilla de Kari con delicadeza, la secó las lágrimas y apretó sus labios junto a los de ella. —¿Me prometes que seguirás adelante?

—Sí. —Afirmó ella mirando hacia el suelo.

— ¿Y que si necesitas ayuda, me dejarás ayudarte?

Ella asintió con la cabeza haciendo un esfuerzo por mostrarle una sonrisa. A continuación se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla para después dirigirse a casa.

Por el camino parecía que todos los males habían desaparecido al menos un poco gracias a T.K , pero a cada peldaño de la escalera, notaba como ese mareo volvía a su cabeza, se le nubló la vista, en ese instante le pareció volver a ver ese extraño océano. Asustada, se dirigió hacia su piso lo más rápido posible, entró cerrando con un fuerte portazo. Se encontraba fatigada con la mano sobre su pecho. Nada de sus problemas habían desaparecido, nunca lo habían hecho, y nadie podía ayudarla, nadie excepto…¨Tai, hermano.¨ Susurró ella, sentándose en el sofá intranquila, posó una mano sobre su frente y aquellos pensamientos volvieron a regresar a su cabeza; ¨Por mucho que T.K lo intente no me podrá proteger como tú, hermano.¨ Notó como se le nublaba la vista y decidió salir a la terraza a que la diera el aire. Apoyó su barbilla en la barandilla. ¨ ¿Por qué no estás a mi lado?¨ ¨Creía que era una chica fuerte pero ahora sé que eras tú la que me hacía sentirme fuerte.¨ Su pulso estaba acelerado, su vista estaba cada vez más borrosa. Colocó un pie en aquella barandilla para después impulsarse y subirse encima de ella. ¨No puedo seguir así.¨ Su mente se dio cuenta de algo; Siempre había considerado a su hermano mayor muy importante pero nunca habría pensado que fuera imprescindible. Quizás haya dependido demasiado de él. ¨Le he hecho una promesa a T.K, pero él no lo entiende, le quiero mucho pero a ti, hermano, te necesito.¨ Miró hacia abajo una vez más la larga distancia desde su terraza hasta el suelo y se dejó caer. ¨Sé que tú me habrías salvado de esta caída, hermano.¨

Notas:

Bueno, sé que es un poco simple, no tengo mucha experiencia pero espero seguir mejorando, dejarme un review con vuestras opiniones. Nos vemos, ¡saludos! (:


End file.
